


Run

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup Sex, Orgasm Delay, Romance, Twincest, blowjob, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has been feeling insecure for awhile now, but he hasn't told Tom. Maybe that was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Fall Through Fate

Palm Springs, California

September 1, 2014

_Chapter 1_

 

The clear, blue water stretched out to infinity, and Bill wondered if he gazed long enough if he could get lost in it's endlessness. He curled his toes into the sun-warmed sand that glistened like tiny shards of glass all along the shoreline. With a sigh, he let a stream of smoke pour from his lips. The cigarette dangled, barely balanced between his fingertips, burning itself more than he was breathing in the nicotine.

“Hey, I've got dinner ready! You coming?”

Bill jarred from his reverie and turned around to see Tom standing on the front steps of their beach house. His brother was dressed in baggy cargo shorts and black tank top. His hair was tugged into a sagging bun against his neck, allowing strands at his temples to fall free.

Bill offered Tom a forced smile, “Yeah. Just let me finish . . .” He waved the cigarette to indicate he was still working on it.

Tom bit the corner of his lip and frowned in reply, but didn't push it. He went back into the house without another word.

Bill let out a dissatisfied sigh through his nostrils and hurled the cigarette into the ocean. Sometimes he wished Tom would pry instead of letting Bill be alone with his depressing thoughts. Bill had barely spoken two sentences since they had arrived in Palm Springs this morning, and Tom was keeping his distance. Bill wished Tom would just yell at him already. It was known, but unspoken, how frustrating Bill's silence was to Tom.

This was their birthday vacation, for God's sakes. They were supposed to be having fun. But for the life of him, Bill couldn't stop himself from feeling a little less than overjoyed about another year gone. They were twenty-five, about to release another album, getting back to the stage – they would never be younger, healthier, or more driven.

Bill lingered by the ocean a little longer, just to convince Tom that he was still smoking, before trudging back inside. He rubbed his feet on the doormat, doing a half-assed job of getting the sand off, and wandered into their rented living space to find Tom. He could smell food cooking, and his stomach grumbled. Recently, Tom had taken to the kitchen, trying to be more proficient at preparing food; Bill was enjoying the result since he himself didn't have the patience for such things.

“Hey, sit down.” Tom motioned with his chin toward the table.

His hands were full of plates and ladles as he portioned their meal out onto fragile china.

“Breaking out the china, hmm? I'm surprised I didn't walk in to find broken plates everywhere.” Bill teased, in a half-hearted manner.

Tom winked in his direction, “I'm not the clumsy one.”

Bill nodded, but didn't reply. He sank lower in his chair and toyed with the hem of his t-shirt. He barely looked up when Tom placed the china plate, loaded with seafood, pasta, and oven-hot rolls before him.

“I have to say, I think I out-did myself.” Tom boasted as he eyed the banquet he had prepared, “How about some wine?”

Bill shrugged.

Tom's smile faded. A little frown crossed his brow, and he crossed his arms over his chest. He gave a loud sigh and placed both hands flat on the table.

“What's up?” Tom asked, looking pointedly at Bill.

“Nothin'.” Bill lied with another shrug.

“Bullshit.” Tom replied, immediately.

“Nothing, it's just . . .” Bill cut off abruptly and covered his face with his hands, “I'm sorry, Tomi.” He mumbled into his palms, “We're supposed to be celebrating.”

“So why aren't we?” Tom asked, “What's wrong?”

Bill pulled his hands away from his cheeks and sat up straighter in his chair, “Don't worry about it. Let's eat. This looks great; I don't want it to get cold.”

Tom's frown deepened, but he took a seat as Bill had suggested. Tom poured chardonnay and they made a toast. Bill dug into his food with a passion, trying to lose the bad feelings and emotions weighing him down in Tom's delicious cooking.

Conversation over dinner was sparse. Tom attempted to raise several different topics, to no avail. Bill didn't feel like talking, especially about such trivial things.

When they scraped their plates clean, they carried the china to the sink.

“I guess I'll wash since you cooked.” Bill said, taking Tom's plate from his hands.

“Nobody is washing anything until we talk.” Tom said, seriously.

He retrieved the dishes from Bill's hands and placed them safely in the sink. Bill sighed and looked at his feet. He should have been happy with himself. He'd gotten Tom's attention.

Tom put an arm around Bill's waist and led them into the living room. The house was furnished with wood furniture that had white padding and decorated with seashells and fragile, glass sculptures. The look was clean and modern; distant and unfamiliar. Suddenly, Bill wanted terribly to go home.

They sat down on the couch and Bill immediately curled himself into a ball against Tom's chest, legs curled over his brother's lap. Tom gave a low, sympathetic sigh and patted Bill's back.

“What's this all about?”

“I want to go home.” Bill whispered, miserably.

“We just got here.” Tom said, softly, running calloused fingertips through Bill's hair.

“I know, but . . .” Bill squeezed his eyes shut and drew in a deep breath, “What are we celebrating, Tom? Another year? Another year of what? Doing nothing? Keeping our fans waiting? Hiding from the world?”

“Hey, hey,” Tom interrupted, lifting Bill's chin so that they could look into each other's eyes, “The album is coming. They just don't know it yet.”

Bill sighed and glanced away, “I know.”

“And what's this hiding from the world?”

“Us.” Bill whispered, refusing to meet Tom's eyes, “What we have . . . alone . . .”

Tom nodded as if he had been expecting this confession all along.

“We've had this discussion.” Tom reminded, gently, “And we both agreed . . . it's what we want.”

Bill pulled away and sat upright on the edge of the couch, hugging himself tightly.

“Like it's a choice anymore.” He replied, bitterly.

“What does that mean?” Tom demanded, confused, “No one is forcing you into bed with me.”

“I know that.” Bill snapped.

They both fell silent; their reverie was preserved except for the distant ticking of a clock.

Bill dropped his head into his hands and resumed the discussion, much more gently, “I just can't say no to you.”

Tom sank back against the couch cushions and ran a contemplative hand over his beard, “I feel the same way, you know.”

Bill nodded, “I know . . . I just feel trapped sometimes – not because of you . . . Just because of . . . . everything.”

Tom laid his hand softly on Bill's back, “You're not alone in that.”

Bill tucked his chin against his shoulder, casting sad eyes in Tom's direction, “I wish . . . I wish we could just . . . run.”

Tom laced his fingers through Bill's and pulled his little brother into a tight hug. Pressing a kiss to Bill's crown, he murmured, “Let's run away.”

Bill nodded and pressed closer to Tom. He reached up to splay his hand over Tom's strong, broad chest and feel his brother's heart beating powerfully just beneath the surface. His mind and heart felt limp and weak, but he knew Tom could be strong and carry them through.

Tom slipped calloused fingertips under Bill's chin and guided their mouths together. Their lips sealed in a deep, but gentle kiss – a slow, passionate caress of lips and saliva. Bill turned into Tom's chest, urging their mouths into a deeper kiss, thirsty for more. Instant heat warmed his core, a fire starting from pure friction. He clutched Tom's shirt and moaned desperately.

A shudder raced down his spine and into his groin when he felt the hot, wet tip of Tom's tongue rim his lower lip and slip inside. Tom's tongue curled along Bill's tongue and over his palate before withdrawing altogether. Tom slowly, grudgingly parted their lips as if the flesh had become joined in passion.

“Let's go to the bed.” He suggested, his voice rough with desire.

Bill nodded, wordlessly.

Tom rose from the couch and hoisted Bill into his arms before Bill could protest. Bill wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and clutched his brother's neck to keep from falling as Tom quickly ushered them to the bedroom. Tom kicked the door shut behind them and gently set Bill down on the edge of the bed. His fingertips grazed Bill's cheek and their foreheads met.

“Take your clothes off and lay back.” Tom whispered, eyes burning with desire and hardly understood need they both shared.

Bill swallowed hard, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. His cheeks warmed at Tom's command, though he had heard it so many times.

Tom lingered only a few seconds longer before leaving Bill alone on the bed in order to find the lube. Their bags lay in a open heap on the floor, barely unpacked from when they had arrived this morning. Tom rummaged through his bag for only a few moments before finding what he was looking for stashed by itself in a zippered pocket of his suitcase.

Meanwhile, Bill tugged his shirt off and slipped out of his pants and spandex boxer briefs. Laying back against the cool, laundry-scented sheets, he palmed his growing erection and watched Tom with heavy eyelids. Tom rose from the floor and prowled towards the bed with the lube in his fist. He pulled his shirt off over his head as he approached the bed. Bill shuddered as Tom came to a stop next to the bed and tugged the zipper of his shorts open to reveal a defined lump beneath. The loose material slipped off of Tom's trim hips and pooled at his feet, leaving him in tented boxers.

Tom shifted onto the bed on his knees, keeping Bill nailed to the pillows with his steady, dark gaze. Grabbing Bill's foot, he firmly parted Bill's compliant legs and situated himself between smooth, toned thighs. Bill gave a quiet gasp as Tom grabbed his hard cock, giving it several rapid pulls without allowing the flesh to warm up to his touch.

“Tom . . .” Bill breathed out.

He sagged against the pillows, body going limp and pliable in Tom's capable hands. Tom lowered his lips to the oozing head of Bill's cock and gave it a few low laps with his tongue. Bill whined and reached down to grasp Tom's hair. The hairband came free and Tom's hair spilled down his back and shoulders. Bill eagerly plunged his fingers into the soft, silky strands, using it like reins to pull Tom's mouth down on his cock.

“Ahh, yes. . .” Bill sighed in contentment.

Tom sucked his cock in deep and let the saliva gather against Bill's throbbing rod before pulling back to start a bobbing rhythm. Bill grabbed a handful of the sheets with one hand and dug his heels into the bed; his whole body seized with pleasure, though he doubted Tom would let him come this early.

“Tom . . . oh . . .” Bill moaned in pleasure, pulsing his hips against Tom's sucking mouth, “Baby, yes . . .”

Tom gave a few more ardent sucks before allowing the hard flesh to slide out of his mouth. He lifted his head and glanced up at Bill to gauge his brother's pleasure. Bill bit his lower lip and ran his hand down his chest and stomach. Tom's eyes narrowed when Bill's fingertips caught on the little, gold ring through his nipple. Bill tugged on the little piece of jewelry and released a low, trembling moan.

Tom grabbed Bill by the legs and flipped him over without warning. Bill landed on his stomach, with his face in the pillow. He gasped out as Tom grabbed his ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them in his big, rough hands.

“God . . .” Bill choked out.

Tom's thumbs rubbed against Bill's hole each time his hands squeezed, causing Bill's body to clamp down in pleasure and anticipation. Bill arched his hips back against Tom's hands, begging for something more. He whined low in his throat and cast a pleading look over his shoulder. Tom smoldered down at him, a look of serious determination in his dark brown eyes.

Tom grabbed the lube and popped the lid open. Cradling one of Bill's buttocks, he stretched the flesh open just enough to pour a generous stream of lube down the cleft. Bill whined as the cold moisture touched his skin, but cried in pleasure when Tom's fingers followed, rubbing the lube into the sensitive skin. Tom's fingers dragged up and down the cleft, reaching from Bill's tailbone down to his perineum in a way that made Bill's toes curl. He squeezed the corners of the pillow in a white-knuckles grasp. Tom's fingers pressed against his hole a dozen times without entering, making Bill want to scream in unfathomable desire.

His trembling moaning lengthened as Tom leaned over him, lacing his fingers through Bill's hair. Pulling Bill's head up, Tom pressed his mouth right against his brother's ear and whispered, “You want my fingers in you, baby?”

“Unghh. . .” Bill moaned and squirmed.

Tom's thumb was pressing up against his hole now, barely reaching inside, but tugging the tight ring of muscle open nonetheless. Bill spread his legs open wider, begging Tom to get in inside him – any way, every way.

He gasped when Tom abruptly pressed his index finger inside, burying it to the knuckle in Bill's warm, tight hole.

“Oh, Tom . . .” Bill moaned, bucking against Tom's finger, “Please. . .”

Tom pulled his finger back and shoved it back inside, causing his brother to tremble helplessly.

“I'm going to do this until you're begging me to fuck you.” Tom whispered, keeping his hold tight on Bill's hair.

“Ohhh. . .” Bill moaned, pitifully.

His insides felt like an endless pit of churning, hot, liquid desire, barely contained by the throbbing, aching flesh. He was hard as rock already, bursting with the desire for Tom to be inside him. He wanted to scream it, “Fuck me, already.” But his lips were frozen in pleasure, and he knew Tom was going to finger him until he literally begged for it.

Tom began to pump that single finger in and out of Bill, preparing Bill's aching hole for more. His finger reached deep enough to find Bill's prostate, but he avoided the pleasure spot each time, causing Bill to writhe and groan. He thrust his hand faster and faster until Bill was whining loudly and clawing at the sheets to escape that pleasure that was all at once too much and too little.

Bill let out a breathless groan and laid his cheeks against the pillow when Tom's hand slowed. He petted Bill's buttock with his free hand as he joined a second finger with the first. Bill's hips rose instinctively, taking the slow, building pressure of Tom's two fingers delving inside him. They slowly inched inside until they were completely buried; Bill relished the feeling of them inside him but burned for something bigger – for Tom's big, hard cock.

Tom's rhythm was slow but deep, this time. The two fingers plunged into Bill to the hilt each time, stretching him open, sweet and torturous. His body ached and throbbed with blinding need; his dick felt stretched erect to the point of bursting. He couldn't see except for the back of his squeezed eyelids and the bright flashes of pleasure that burst like fireworks inside his head. Tom's fingers stroked back and forth against his prostate, setting loose all the tight muscles and contained misgivings.

Tom worked a third finger inside him, opening him to the point of aching pleasure. Bill swam in delirious pleasure and desire. His legs slowly drew together, fighting back the intrusion but accepting the torturous pleasure all at once. He whined and thrust his face into the pillow; his knees, wedged beneath his straining body, met and then crossed, tightening his hold on Tom's fingers. Tom only pressed harder, forcing Bill resisting muscles back, laying waste to that last bit of resentment.

“Please . . .” Bill gasped, finally allowing his lungs the right to breathe, “Please, Tom . . . Fucking please. . .”

Tom paused, fingers buried inside of Bill, “You want it now?”

“Yes, yes. Come on, Tom. Please, I need it. I fucking need. Now fuck me.” Bill begged, all the words flowing from his lips in one exhausted, desperate breath.

Tom grabbed one of the pillows from the other side of the bed and stuffed it under Bill's hips. Grabbing Bill's legs, Tom pulled Bill's knees out from under him, leaving his twin draped over the pillow as he grabbed the lube. With a few quick, efficient pumps of his hands, he spread the lube over his cock, and then applied more to Bill's tender hole.

Lowering himself over Bill's prone body, Tom nudged the tip of his lubed cock up against Bill's hole. Bill moaned quietly and arched his hips back, awaiting the plunge. His body throbbed with endless tides of pleasure, awaiting the tonic of joining flesh and the most intimate penetration.

Tom's hips pressed downward, pushing the tip of his cock past the ring of muscle at Bill's entrance. Bill moaned and lost his breath as Tom slid inside him. The flesh was hot against Bill's already sensitized skin, making every inch burn until Tom was buried inside him.

“Oh, Tom . . .” Bill breathed, pressing back against Tom.

Tom hovered over him, his body warm and protective, like a shield from the outside world. Bill reached back to touch his brother's cheek and turned his head so that Tom's mouth could touch the corner of his. Their bodies pulsed together like this for long moments, enduring minimal movement and little friction . . . But enjoying the deep, intimate connection of their bodies that could be rivaled by nothing else.

“Oh . . .” Bill sighed, eyes rolling back as Tom's cock pressed up against his prostate.

“Mmm.” Tom grunted in return.

Tom palmed Bill's hip and pulled back until just the tip of was inside Bill. Just as he felt Bill's muscles closing up he thrust back inside, mimicking the first jolt of penetration all over again. Bill gasped aloud and shivered at the feeling of Tom's cock burying itself completely inside him. Their balls pressed together, Tom's aching to join his cock inside of Bill.

“God . . .” Bill moaned, tilting his head back against Tom's shoulder, “I love you. . .”

Tom groaned and thrust down against Bill's prostate. His lips nibbled softly at Bill's earlobe before depositing the tiny, yet powerful reply, “Love you more.”

Bill was still in throes of delight and love when Tom began a faster, harder pace. His hips smacked rhythmically against Bill's ass, thrusting his cock steadily into Bill's now gaping hole. Bill gave a delayed cry of pleasure; felt himself falling faster into an abyss of pleasure than he was prepared for.

Tom's cock thrust into him over and over again, creating sweet, burning friction, aiming for Bill's prostate. His strong, steady hands grasped Bill's hips, pulling Bill down on his cock with each thrust. Bill wanted to return each thrust with passion, and feel Tom penetrating him even harder, but he could barely move as Tom made love to him just as sweetly as the first time.

Sweat and heat, musky drops of arousal generated between their joining bodies. Wordless, passionate energy flowed back and forth like a tide, feeding their hungry hearts and bodies. Tom's hand covered the top of Bill's and their fingers laced, holding on tight, not letting go. Dipping his head, Tom branded a row of kisses along Bill's shoulder and up his neck, tasting the flesh and the fading tattoo of their logo. He nuzzled affectionately at the closely shaved hair, soft as downy, and smelling sweet as flowers, just drinking in his brother's scent as if he would never get another taste.

They rocked together in their passionate, loving embrace, swallowed up in their love, not disturbed by their surroundings or the world they would return to when vacation was over. They were running, rising up and running as far as they could.

Their lovemaking passed in slow, dragging seconds. It all blurred together in Bill's hurting, muddled brain; Tom's tender touch and the feeling of him taking Bill seemed to erase all the anger and disappointment that had been brewing inside Bill for some weeks. He chased lazily after his orgasm, though he was just as content to stay like this with Tom for as long as he could manage. He knew no one could ever love him better.

Finally, Tom pulled out, leaving Bill achingly empty. Bill gave a low, pleading cry and groped for Tom with a blind hand. His eyes fluttered open when he felt himself being turned over. Tom stood on his knees over Bill, his cock protruding, thick, throbbing, glistening with lube. He situated the pillow under Bill's ass and lifted Bill's ankles over his shoulders. Guiding his cock back in, he sank into Bill's hole at the steepest angle he could manage. Bill writhed and gasped in shock as Tom suddenly established a rapid, driving rhythm.

“Oh, Tom!” Bill cried.

His sluggish pleasure was sharply prodded awake by Tom's hard cock, rutting into him. He grabbed at the sheets, trying to ground himself as Tom rode him wildly towards the brink. Tom leaned farther and farther over him, laboring and panting with each thrust, and folding Bill in half beneath him. Bill squealed and writhed, trying to escape the wonderful, yet torturous feeling of Tom slamming to his very depths. It was so deep, he felt as if he were being pried apart, only to be stitched back together by the pleasure Tom pressed into him. The suppressed pleasure came racing up inside him, forcing his body to go rigid and his mouth to stretch open in a silent cry for the orgasm.

“Tom . . . Tom . . .” He panted, one hand fluttering helplessly against his brother's chest.

“Yeah, baby.” Tom grunted, smacking his hips against Bill's upraised ass, “Show me how you come.”

Bill groaned aloud; Tom's words only made the arousal spark hotter inside him, like gasoline on an already blazing fire. He reached down and grabbed his cock with a trembling hand, trying to get his fingers to work properly. He tugged weakly on the throbbing flesh and groaned when the smallest touch sent pleasure firing through his veins.

“Tom, I'm . . .” He panted, looking up at older brother through barely opened eyes.

“Yeah . . .” Tom encouraged, “Show me.”

Tom grasped Bill's hips tighter, holding Bill still against the pillow, while he drove in rapid, determined thrust against Bill's ass. Bill squeezed harder on his dick, forcing his hand to move in the correct motions, desperate now to get off.

Bill's body went rigid beneath Tom's laboring thrusts. The pleasure burst inside him like dynamite, catapulting his body into long series of shudders and spasms. He felt the hot rain of cum on his hand and stomach, and could barely hear Tom's praises over the sound of his heart thundering in his ears. The orgasm came so fast, hit him so hard, he was still reeling by the time his body sank to the sheets, limp and wrung of strength.

Above him, Tom had to only thrust into Bill a few more times before he finished himself off. Bill closed his eyes and relished the feeling of Tom's body shuddering against him and the hot burst of cum inside his body. Tom's shaking lasted for several moments before he pulled out and sank down against Bill's chest in exhaustion. Bill wrapped his arms around Tom's shoulders, holding his brother close as they cuddled in post-coital bliss.

By the time Bill drifted asleep, it was as if the whole sad, depressing day had never happened.

 

 


	2. We Rise Again

Bill woke up to sunshine and the sound of the waves against the beach. The room was warm and tinged with the scent of the ocean, like something out of his dreams.

He woke up slowly, grudgingly, wishing he could stay asleep all day with Tom next to him. As soon as his eyes opened, the previous day's events came rushing back to him. Despite their lovemaking, and the reassurance of their steadfast relationship, Bill immediately felt ill.

With a groan, he rolled out of bed and threw on a robe. Still groggy with sleep, he stumbled down the hall to the kitchen. The beach house was empty, but Bill quickly detected the scent of cigarette smoke drifting through the open front door. He leaned against the door frame and peered onto the porch to see where Tom sat slouched on the porch swing, smoking steadily.

Bill bit his lower lip and quietly observed for several moments . . . Just watching Tom's fingers around the cigarette, and his lips purse at the tip to draw in smoke. Inhale and exhale, consistent and steady, just like Tom.

With a sigh, he pulled away from the door frame and wandered onto the porch.

“Morning.”

Tom's head swung in his direction, as if he had been lost in thought and not even noticed Bill standing there.

“Oh . . . morning.”

Bill gathered the robe tightly around his middle and leaned against the railing, facing Tom, “Sorry.”

“For what?” Tom asked, squinting against the morning sunlight that glistened off the beach.

Bill shrugged, “For ruining yesterday.”

Tom shook his head, “Didn't ruin nothing, Bill. It turned out fine.”

“Did it?” Bill mumbled.

Tom frowned and scrubbed a hand over his face. He motioned for Bill to sit next to him. Bill pushed away from the railing and plopped down next to Tom, knowing he was in for a discussion about the whole thing. He wasn't going to squirm his way out of it using sex this time.

Tom held out his pack of cigarettes and Bill took one. He clutched it between his lips and bent forward as Tom flicked his lighter over the tip. At ignition, Bill took a deep breath, letting the nicotine rush into his lungs.

Bill let out a breath, and leaned his head back against the porch swing, “I didn't mean everything I said.”

“I know.” Tom shrugged, “You were upset . . . You have every right to be.”

“But I don't have the right to take it out on you.” Bill pointed out.

“We don't have it easy.” Tom replied, softly, “And to be honest, I wouldn't want it to be easy. This thing we're doing . . . What we agreed to do together – it tests us every day. But it just makes us stronger . . . If we let it.”

Bill nodded, “You're right. It'll make us, or break us.”

“After all we've been through, I'm hoping it will make us.” Tom said, reaching over to lay a hand on Bill's thigh.

“Right, I'm sorry.” Bill whispered, focusing on the slowly burning cigarette between his fingers.

“What are you apologizing for? Stop apologizing.” Tom's hand gently smacked his thigh.

“Sor-” Bill began, then pursed his lips, “Okay, but I feel stupid now . . .”

“Of course,” Tom said, a smile forming on his mouth, “Too fucking stupid. That's why I have the brains, to pull us back together.”

Bill couldn't contain the chuckle that spilled out of his mouth. He elbowed his brother in his ribs, “Oh shut up.”

“Come on, it's true and you know it.” Tom teased, throwing an arm around Bill's neck and pulling him into a headlock against his chest.

Bill squirmed for a few moments before resting against Tom's chest. He let out a slow sigh, sobering quickly, “It is true, Tom. All joking aside . . . I don't think I could be with anyone else without running away out of fear. I just can't trust it when it's someone else, you know?”

Tom's arm loosened around Bill's neck and he reached up to stroke Bill's hair, “Yeah, I know.”

Bill reached up and grabbed onto the hand that rest over his shoulder, “This is the only thing I have real faith in. Everything else is just . . . fleeting.”

Tom let out a slow sigh. His arm tightened around Bill, a wordless encouragement.

“Sometimes I'm scared. . .” Bill said, his voice brittle and faltering, “That everything we've done . . . everything I've done will fade away someday. That I won't matter to anyone; that I won't be loved by anyone . . .”

“Hey,” Tom said, gently, pulling Bill upright to face him, “What kind of thinking is that?”

Bill shrugged, holding back tears, “I'm afraid you'll leave me, Tom. And I couldn't live with that.”

“Come on, now.” Tom soothed.

He wrapped Bill up in his arms and held him closer, keeping Bill's tear-filled eyes hidden in the material of his tank top. Bill grabbed dropped his cigarette to the ground and lifted his legs over Tom's lap, cuddling himself as close to his brother as possible.

“I'm never gonna leave you, Bibi.” Tom whispered, kissing Bill's hair.

“You could have anyone.” Bill cried. He lifted wide, tearful eyes to look at his brother fearfully, “What if you found a girl someday . . . or another guy? I mean, I know you love me, and I love you, but what if it's not the same as something you could have? How do you know unless you try it?”

“Stop, stop.” Tom interrupted, softly. He placed a fingertips over Bill's lips and shook his head, “I have tried it, Bill. I have been with girls, and other guys. And I don't like it, ok? I want you. Just you, baby.”

Bill sniffed and rubbed the heel of his hand over one eye.

“Okay.” He said, his voice small and hoarse with emotion.

“What can I do to convince you of that?” Tom asked, clasping Bill's cheeks in his hands, “What can I say?”

“I know you want me.” Bill whispered, staring at his lap, “And I know you love me. I just get scared sometimes . . . And I do my best to just push it to the back of my mind, but then it catches up.”

“So, what do we do?” Tom asked, feeling helpless.

Bill slowly lifted his gaze to meet Tom's. He placed light fingertips against his brother's cheek and formed a soft caress down his jaw and neck.

“Just keep making love to me.” He whispered.

Tom's eyes darkened to a familiar shade of lust. Without responding, he slipped his arms under Bill's legs and waist and rose from the porch swing, carrying Bill with him. Bill wrapped his arms tight around Tom's neck as Tom ushered them into the beach house. Tom rushed into the bedroom and set Bill down on the edge of the bed. Ripping the robe off of Bill's body, he hurled the item aside and raked his gaze up and down Bill's nakedness.

Bill reclined against the mattress, allowing his legs to dangle over the side of the bed. He grabbed his cock with one hand and lifted the other hand over his head to toy loosely with his hair. Tom gave a low, aroused grunt and began to disrobe himself, forcefully removing each restricting, unwanted piece of clothing.

Bill's cheeks warmed and his cock twitched in his palm as Tom's full, hard cock came into view. His heart fluttered like a caged hummingbird. He suddenly wanted that cock very badly – touching it, rubbing against it, taking it inside him – any way possible.

“Turn over.” Tom ordered, huskily.

Bill's face burned hot as he turned onto his stomach, putting his bare ass on display. He glanced over his shoulder, watching eagerly as Tom swiped the lube from the beside table and crawled onto the bed behind him. Tom grabbed Bill's thighs and forced them open, drawing a sharp gasp from Bill's lips. He crowded in behind Bill, running his thighs under Bill's to lift Bill's ass onto his lap. Bill's legs splayed on either side of Tom, toes digging helplessly into the sheets as instantly began fondling his ass cheeks. Tom's strong, warm hands felt over the smooth, round curves, gathering and spreading the two mounds of flesh. Bill pressed his cheek against the sheets and moaned, already lost in pleasure.

Tom grabbed his cock by the base and slapped it against Bill's right ass cheek. Bill jolted in surprise and sent a wild glance back towards Tom. Tom's gaze simmered with lust and satisfaction as he let his cock smack against Bill's raised ass once more.

“Tom . . .” Bill whispered, gathering the sheets in both fists, “Please.”

Tom gripped his cock harder, pressing the engorged head up against Bill's tight hole. The smooth, dry skin rubbed, creating delicious, burning friction that made Bill moan louder.

“You want this?” Tom questioned, his voice low and threaded with desire.

Bill nodded, eagerly against the warm sheets, “Yes, Tom . . . Want you cock . . . in me. Please.”

Tom grabbed the lube once more, this time ripping the cap off and pouring an abundant amount down the cleft of Bill's bare ass. Bill gasped when the cold liquid struck his hot, sensitive flesh, and poured all the way down to his balls. Tom rapidly applied his fingers, catching most of the sticky lube and pressing it into Bill's quivering hole.

“Fuck!” Bill cried as Tom sank two fingers into his unprepared body.

Tom leaned over Bill's rigid, quivering body, and brought his mouth up against his brother's ear.

“You like that?” He whispered, thrusting his fingers into Bill's tight hole.

“Ohhh, Tom . . .” Bill whined like a wounded animal.

Tom established a steady pace, running his fingers deep into Bill's hole until he flesh the resisting passage begin to open up. Bill squirmed beneath him, grabbing at the sheets with white knuckles and digging his knees in to pry himself away from the overwhelming pleasure.

“You want more?” Tom pressed.

“Tom, please!” Bill begged, breathlessly.

Tom sank his fingers into the soft, blond locks at the crown of Bill's head and pulled his brother back underneath him, driving him down on the long, rigid fingers. Bill squealed and slammed his fist into the mattress.

“Tom! Fuck!”

Tom ignored Bill's tantrum and added another finger to the rough and determined prep. All three sank into the knuckle, then twisted ruthlessly within Bill's quivering, tender hole.

Ahhh!” Bill cried, hoarsely.

“I'm gonna give them all to you.” Tom whispered into Bill's ear.

“Shit, Tom . . . Come on, fuck me. . .” Bill whined.

Bill's hips ducked down against the mattress as Tom pumped his three fingers in and out of the slowly relaxing hole.

“I will.” Tom replied, “Now lie still and take it.”

“Shit.”

Bill dropped his head against the mattress, and breathed heavily. His lifted arms over his head, covering a look of desperation as Tom worked the fourth, little finger into Bill's body. Bill moaned weakly, but tentatively lifted his hips toward Tom's hand.

“There now.” Tom soothed, running his free hand down Bill's bare back, “I'm gonna take good care of you.”

Bill whimpered a reply. He didn't try to fight again.

Tom did like he said. He kept his fingers pumping in and out of Bill's hole until the muscles were lax and open, ready to take Tom without any trouble.

When Tom deemed Bill ready, he lubed his cock and slid up behind his brother's limp body. Bill pulled his arms away from his head and peeked over his shoulder with wide, hopeful brown eyes that made Tom's heart do cartwheels.

Tom guided his cock to the entrance and slowly sank into the embracing heat with a low moan. Bill's eyes widened and his full lips opened in quiet gasp. Tom bit down hard on his lower lip, holding back a shout of pleasure. Sinking all the way into Bill's warm, wet heat made him want to lose all control and come in that very moment.

Tom paused for a moment, drawing in a deep breath to bring himself back from the edge. Grasping Bill's tiny hips, he brought them together in another long, deep thrust.

“Tom . . .” Bill moaned, this time in relaxed pleasure.

Tom smiled. Bracing his hands on either side of Bill's head, he lowered himself to kiss Bill's temple, “What did I tell you?”

Bill moaned quietly as Tom began to give him languid thrusts that connected them to the deepest part.

“That you'd take care of me.” He replied with a small, lazy smile.

“That's right.” Tom murmured, smacking his hips a bit harder against Bill's upraised ass, “I always do.”

“Ohh.” Bill groaned, his brows furrowing in concentration, “That's good . ..”

Tom used one hand to grab onto Bill's hip, pulling them together for a harder, deeper connection. His fingers dug into smooth, soft skin, dragging his tender twin against the rigid hardness of his cock. The thick, throbbing rod delved unforgiving into Bill's delicate flesh, pressing a moan past Bill's lips each time. His fingers curled into the sheets, and his slender body curved up against Tom's, begging him for more.

“Tom . . .” He breathed out, looking over at his shoulder with heavy, smoky eyes.

“Fuck.” Tom whispered, feeling a wave of pleasure tingle through his groin.

“Yes.” Bill agreed, giving his lips a long, thorough lick, “Fuck me.”

Tom heard himself whining, though all he could remember was telling himself to do Bill harder and faster. He grabbed Bill's hips and forced his brother up onto his hands and knees.

“You want me to fuck you?” He rasped, thrusting his hips hard against Bill's ass.

“Ahh!” Bill gave a strangled cry and grabbed onto the headboard, “Yes!”

“As you wish.” Tom growled.

Without any further warning, he locked onto a quicker, harder pace. His hips slapped loudly and rapidly against Bill's ass, forcing his cock down Bill's tightening hole. Bill squealed and braced himself against the headboard while Tom's thrusts threatened to drive him straight into the wall in front of them. Tom's fingers planted themselves over Bill's hips, holding his twin in place while he let all the suppressed anger, concern, frustration, and overwhelming desire free.

“Tom!” Bill cried, his whole body clenching against the violent assault, “Oh, Jesus!”

Tom grabbed onto Bill's hair, pulling Bill nearly upright while he continued to slam his cock into Bill's ass. He reached around Bill's quivering body and grabbed at Bill's nipple ring. He tugged hard at the gold hoop, causing Bill to yell in pain and pleasure.

“Tom, yes!” Bill cried between heavy panting.

“You like it hard?” Tom demanded breathlessly into Bill's ear.

“Yes!” Bill screamed.

“Get on your face and take it!” Tom ordered.

He pushed Bill's face down into the sheets, keeping a firm hold of Bill's hips to keep his ass elevated – displayed to take the final attack. Bill moaned and bucked as Tom hammered his ass relentlessly, driving the pleasure through Bill's body until he was spurting cum and moaning and panting in pleasure.

Tom didn't take much longer. He finished himself off with a final burst of rapid thrusts against Bill's weak, trembling body. He came long and hard down Bill's ass, spasm after spasm of pleasure so strong he could hardly take it.

He fell limply to the sheets, breathing hard and sweating profusely. Bill sank down next to him, red-faced and thoroughly spent.

“Tom . . .” Bill whispered, voice raw from screaming.

He reached over and laid his inked hand on Tom's chest. Tom grabbed onto that gentle hand and squeezed tight.

“I love you.” Bill whispered.

“I love you, too.”

 

 


	3. Run, Run, Run

Tom awoke some time later to the feeling of warm tingles bubbling through his belly and groin. When he opened his eyes, he saw Bill on his hands and knees, mouth full of Tom's already hard cock.

He came all over those pretty lips, much too soon. He was hardly awake to remember what Bill was doing to him.

Bill crawled up next to him and planted a kiss that tasted faintly of cum, on Tom's parted lips.

“What was that for?” Tom mumbled, sleepily.

“For taking care of me.” Bill replied, propping himself up on his elbow, “You know, dealing with my bullshit.”

“Then I deserve about twenty blowjobs.” Tom teased with a faint smile.

Bill shrugged, “You're probably right.”

“Hey, I was just teasing.” Tom assured, poking Bill gently in the tummy.

“I know . . .” Bill said, glumly, “I just . . . I feel like you never do these things like I do. You're always the same – patient and organized and ready to take on the world. You're a rock.”

Tom let out slow breath, “It's not easy being the rock, Bill.”

Bill bit his lower lip and glanced away, “I know. I shouldn't put so much on you-”

“No.” Tom said, frowning, “Not you.”

“Then what?” Bill asked, sitting upright and folding his legs Indian style, “I am constantly the one going off, doing whatever, being difficult. You are always bringing back to focus and reminding me what's important . .. Some stuff shouldn't be worried about, and that we need to focus on other things.”

“I get scared too.” Tom said, quietly, laying his hand on Bill's knee, “I'm not invincible, no matter what I tell other people.”

“I know.” Bill whispered, lowering his head.

“I'm going to be perfectly honest.” Tom said, squeezing Bill's knee, “All those things you said to me out there on the porch this morning . . . I've felt the same way.”

Bill lifted his head sharply, “What?”

“Bill, sometimes I don't think you realize how many girls out there would be with you in an instant of you simply asked . . .Or how many guys for that matter. You are the singer of the band, and that's who everyone really wants. They all want you.”

“I know, but that's-”

“It's reality.” Tom said, bluntly, pushing himself upright in the bed, “And to be honest, sometimes it really pisses me off. I get really fucking jealous when I go on the internet and see how many of our fans are lusting after you – they're like fucking vultures, Bill. They would eat you alive if they could.”

“But I don't want them; I want you.” Bill replied, passionately.

“Exactly.” Tom spread his hands, “That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you.”

“Oh.” Bill whispered, eyes softening.

“You could have anyone – and I mean anyone.” Tom said, this time more softly, “Even if it was only for one night, they would go with you. So, I'll set my pride aside for a second and tell you – I get just as scared as you when I think about all the possibilities there are for you. You're not the only one who could get abandoned.”

“Tom,” Bill whispered, eyes wet, “I'm so sorry.”

He wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Tom hugged him back, patting Bill's back gently.

“It's okay.”

“It's not.” Bill cried, softly, “I've been blaming all my insecurity on you . .. and fuck. . .”

He pulled back, wiping his eyes quickly.

“We're not fighting, Bill.” Tom smiled, gently, “My love for you has never faltered.”

Bill nodded rapidly, crushing the tears from his eyes with rough swipes of his hands, “Okay.”

“Come on.” Tom said, pulling Bill down into the cradle of his arms, “We're not supposed to be crying here in Palm Springs. We need to get out there and have a good time.”

“I know, everyone is coming to celebrate.” Bill replied, “I need to look happy.”

“Well,” Tom said brightly, tapping Bill's nose, “I bet by the time we get you showered, fed, and dressed in some ridiculous outfit, you will be feeling happy.”

Bill threw his head back, smiling for the first time since they had arrived, “Okay! You're right! Let's do it!”

“Come on.” Tom urged, rising from the bed and hauling Bill with him, “You head to the shower and I will go to the kitchen.”

“Great.” Bill grinned, heading for the door, “Cook something delicious. I'm starved!”

 

~

 

That night, several friends and family joined the twins in Palm Springs for a party night. They served a full buffet and wine; cake and harder alcohol came later on for dessert.

While Bill was off being the social butterfly – Tom's theory had proven correct and Bill was already bouncing off the walls with a couple shots of vodka – Tom lounged on the couch with a beer in his hand, mostly untouched.

He looked up when their old friend and producer, David Jost approached.

“Hey, Tom. What a party.” David said, taking a seat next to Tom.

“Yeah, probably the best birthday party we've had.” Tom replied with a smile, “For years, all I remember was serving up cake in the hotel rooms, far away from home.”

David nodded in agreement, “I'm glad you guys have found some privacy here in L.A.”

Tom took a swig of his beer and let out a low sigh, “We've found a lot more than privacy, David. You don't know how good it feels.”

“You two deserve it.” David smiled, “So many years on the road, recording constantly, doing as many shows as you could manage without burn-out. You've worked your asses off.”

“Yep.” Tom nodded, slowly, “You know, for awhile near the end of our stay in Germany, I wasn't even sure it was worth it anymore. Getting the house broken into and everything . . .”

“What do you think now?” David asked, “I mean, now that you've had a few years to calm down and settle into L.A.?”

Tom squinted across the room, noticing his brother from afar. Bill had a drink in his hand, though it tilted precariously as he bent over in laughter.

“I think it was more than worth it.” Tom said, softly, “We grew from it, got stronger because of it . . . Discovered new inspiration because of it.”

David smiled broadly, “That's great, Tom.”

“And you know, for me and Bill, we've always been a team.” Tom said, motioning toward Bill, “Our relationship has grown from it. It's amazing what you find under pressure.”

“Diamonds are made under pressure.” David said lightly, with a languid smile, “It's all about perspective.”

Tom nodded, slowly, then burst out smiling, “Damn, David. Have you gotten more full of bullshit than the last time we talked?”

“That was a great quote!” David protested, laughing.

“Maybe if we're in a romance flick.” Tom elbowed the producer between bouts of laughter.

“You shithead.” David retorted, waving Tom off.

“All right, I'm gonna go talk to Bill.” Tom replied, suppressing his laughter.

“Yeah, get out of here.” David swiped at Tom as he rose to leave, missing by at least a foot.

Tom left his beer on the counter and sauntered across the room to find his brother. Bill was at the counter, pouring himself another drink.

“Good party?” Tom asked, softly.

“Fantastic.” Bill said, eyes shining brightly in the low lighting, “I love that we can do this without cameras.”

“Yeah, one last party before the craze starts again.” Tom agreed.

“Don't make 'Kings of Suburbia' sound like a burden.” Bill chided, “It's going to be our crown jewel.”

“It's not a burden.” Tom smiled, “I just wish . . . .”

“What?” Bill asked, sobering a bit.

“I wish I had a million nights like this one.” Tom said, reaching out to touch Bill's cheek.

“We've had a million and one nights.” Bill smiled, “And we shall have many more.”

He poured them both out drinks and handed a cup to Tom.

“To our crown jewel.” He suggested, raising his glass.

Tom tapped his glass against Bill's in agreement, “Our crown jewel.”

They took the shots in unison and slammed the cups down, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed with the rush of alcohol.

“Yes.” Bill grinned, “I think I'm gonna get hammered.”

“Sure.” Tom smiled, “But can we do something first?”

“What?” Bill asked, his smile fading.

Tom laid a gentle hand on Bill's lower back and ran a cautious gaze of the assembled party guests.

“Run away with me?” He asked, softly.

A frown flickered on Bill's brow, “What?”

“Let's just get in the car and drive.” Tom said, his hand tightened on Bill's side, “We don't have to go far – just down the beach, away from the world. One last time, I want to lay under the stars and make love to you like we're never going to be together again.”

“Tom,” Bill said, his eyes growing wet, “This isn't the last of our freedom.”

“But it is the last of our unplanned, boring days.” Tom replied, “Once promotion and the album starts, we're going to be in interviews and performances twenty-four seven. I'm going to have to share you with the world again.”

A soft, touched smile graced Bill's lips, “Okay. Let's do it.”

They slipped out of the party, leaving the house before anyone could notice they were abandoning the birthday celebration. Dashing across the sand, they jumped into Tom's Audi and sped away from the house, on into the starry night.

The warm, night breeze blew through their hair and the fading scent of summer tinged their nostrils. Bill reached over the gearshift and grabbed Tom's hand. Tom squeezed back, and kept driving as if something dark was chasing them.

Together, they ran, letting the laws fade behind them, and their faltering faith bolster back to the steadfast, unbreakable bond it had always been. For once, Tom felt as if they – their secret, dark, beautiful and twisted love – could never be stopped.

 

 

 


End file.
